Edward Cullen: A History
by Falling.Twilight
Summary: My History Professor asked me to write a... brief essay about Edward just to piss me off. What he doesn't know is that it will be ME who pisses HIM off when he realizes I got... carried away as regards the length of the essay 3
1. HA, HA

**A/n: My History Professor loves to humilliate me in the middle of a class by making commentaries about Edward and I. He just seems to enjoy making fun of me about being in love with someone who doesn't exist. So one day he tells me, 'For next class I want you to write me a brief essay about Edward.' I was like, WTF. So he said, 'Just to understand you better. But you know, _short_. ' Around 100 words, even less.**

**Well, here you have, Walter. 2055 words. Three complete and nice Word pages about Edward Cullen.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen: A History**

The story of Edward Cullen starts long before he was born, around 1650. A young man named Carlisle Cullen, son of a priest, was the leader of a big group that prosecuted witches in London, as well as other mythical creatures. Many innocent were killed, blamed of being vampires or witches, but when he finally found a group of real vampires hiding, he was bitten. He escaped into the forest since he didn't want to be killed by his own father, as now he was one of the creatures he was so keen in eliminating, but he still tried to kill himself. He was disgusted to be what he was, and killing the people that had once been his equals. Seeing it impossible, he decided to choose a second path in his life – the one in which he didn't have to kill people, but could feed from other beings such as bears and reindeers. In this way, he led an almost normal life and pretended to be just another human, studied medicine and became a doctor. He traveled across the world, going firstly to Italy, where the most powerful family of vampires lived, called the Volturi, and then went to the USA to start a new life.

Chicago, 1918, had been hit by Spanish influenza, killing thousands, and one of the sick patients was the Masen family. Edward Anthony Masen, aged 17, had only a few days of life ahead – his father had already died and the only one left for him was his mother Elizabeth, who was also at the verge of death. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to cure herself, she said her last words to Doctor Carlisle Cullen: she told him to save her son by doing what only he, and no one else, could do. When Elizabeth died, Carlisle decided to do as the woman had wished, and transformed Edward into one of his kind. And this is where Edward Cullen's story starts.

Following his stepfather's example, he dedicated himself to a life of hunting animals and refusing to kill humans. Like all vampires who choose this path, Edward had golden eyes, while the regular vampires, the ones who don't care about killing humans, have red eyes. They also move with such a grace it looks like they're dancing. His eyes that turn darker when they're thirsty or his mood changes, and has pale, granite and marble-like skin. Being the best predators in the world, Edward and all the vampires are of a beauty that has no comparison, they are a thousand times stronger than humans and have inhuman speed. Some vampires, such as Edward, are also known to have special abilities which they bring, intensified, from their human life – Edward, for example, is a mind reader. Vampires are also still in time, that means they will stay forever as they were when they died. They have only one mortal enemy: werewolves.

Carlisle soon became his real father and his guide, although he had his rebellious years in which he thought he could do something good for humanity – although killing the bad guys wasn't his strongest point. After a short time, a new member was added to Edward's family: Esme Cullen, the woman who would be his new mother. Even though she didn't have a special ability, she had brought from her past life the capacity to love passionately, and Edward became her new son. The next member to arrive was Rosalie Cullen – gifted with the most astonishing beauty, she had been brought with the intention of her to become to Edward what Esme was for Carlisle. However, she was never more than a sister to him, and only two years later she found the man she would marry: Emmett. Rosalie had found him in the woods, being attacked by a bear, and as he had very few chances to live, Carlisle made him part of the family. Rosalie and Emmett usually went to live separated from the rest of the family as a real married couple, and their love was as strong as Carlisle and Esme's.

Years later, two new vampires arrived to the small Cullen family, Alice and Jasper. Jasper came from another vampire family, but Alice's human life was a dark secret she only gets to know many, many years later. They both had special abilities: Jasper could make people's feelings change, and Alice could see what was coming. It seemed, in her human life, she had been hospitalized for having visions, but was transformed by another vampire to protect her from a tracker – a vampire that dedicates his life to tracking down humans for killing.

The Cullen family moved to Alaska to live among their equals, a vampire family who had made the same decision as they had, and years after they moved to a small town in the Olympic Peninsula: Forks. This place was ideal for them, since it was seldom sunny (which reminds me of one special characteristic of vampires that contradicts the myth of them turning to ashes in the sun: instead, the vampires' skin sparkles when exposed to the sun, as if it had millions of microscopic diamonds).

They started a new life in Forks: Carlisle worked in the hospital and the five youngest vampires when to Forks High School, where Emmett, together with Rosalie and Jasper – who claimed to be the Hale twins – pretended to be one year older than Edward and Alice Cullen. Their beauty and intelligence made them have numerous students chasing them with the illusion that the vampires-pretending-to-be-humans would go out with them, but they were all already deeply in love with someone – except Edward.

Only two years later, the seventeen year old daughter of the Police Chief Swan, Isabella, arrived to Forks with the intention of staying there to live with her father. Having moved from Phoenix, Arizona, all the boys and girls thought her very interesting and she soon came very popular among them. However, Bella Swan was not interested in popularity or boys: she just wanted to be invisible for the rest of the school. The only thing that caught her eye immediately was the Cullen teenagers, their paleness, the bags under their eyes, and their inhuman beauty. Especially the strange boy with topaz eyes and beautiful, bronze hair.

Edward Cullen had noticed her as well, but for a complete different reason. He had seen her in the students' thoughts all over and over again and he never thought her as such an interest person – until he saw her in the cafeteria. Edward felt intrigued about her thoughts, but nothing came to his head: he couldn't read her mind.

He only saw her again in Biology class. Usually, the human blood has a special smell to vampires, and every human has a different smell that has a different effect on each vampire. But when this human girl entered the room to sit beside Edward, he had to use all his power not to kill her in the middle of the class. Her smell was so appealing, so delicious, and irresistible. The smell of her blood was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelled, and he had to fight his vampire instincts at that moment. The first thing Edward did to avoid her was to try and change his Biology class, since he refused to kill her in any way. When this didn't work out, he left to Alaska, but came back a week later realizing he had left his mother down by leaving. The only thing he could do was to try and act normally with Bella Swan. But as time went by, he started to fall in love with her, fall in love with a human. As soon as he recognized the feeling he tried to stop it before it went too far – he loved her just too much and her smell was amazingly delicious, and he claimed her to be 'his brand of heroin.' If he spent too much time with her, he was taking the risk of killing her. And he would never forgive himself for what he had done. Nevertheless, he found it hard to be away from her: Bella Swan was a danger magnet that needed his constant vigilance. And the girl was deeply in love with him too, even after knowing what he was.

They both knew the dangers of their love. Bella was risking her life by being with him, and he was putting into risk the thing he most loved in the world. But separation was not an option for Edward: he was too selfish to let her go. And even when Bella proposed to him the idea of her becoming a vampire, he thoroughly refused and told her that wasn't an option either. Edward loved Bella so much he wanted her to live a happy human life where he didn't exist, and he didn't want to end her life at all. He was convinced that he was way too bad for her, and that if it _was_ possible, he would leave Forks so she was safe from the dangers dating a vampire involved. Besides, he believed that vampires had no soul, and therefore, if destroyed, there was no heaven or hell waiting for them. This was the strongest reason why he didn't want to transform Bella. He didn't want to take her soul away.

Both human and vampire lived a happy life until Bella's eighteenth birthday. After being attacked by Edward's brother Jasper, he decided it was time for them to finally leave Forks and let her beloved one live her life in a happy, human way. Nevertheless, all the time he was away from her he was completely unhappy and incomplete. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face, and couldn't stand his pain. Seven months went by in that way, crying no tears, until a terrible mistake from Rosalie Cullen made Edward believe Bella Swan had died. And that is when he left to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill him. He couldn't stand a life where Bella didn't exist. His world was empty without her, and his life had no meaning. Bella and Alice arrived just in time to Italy to save him from a dreadful fate, and things went back to normal in Forks.

The night they both returned from Italy, Edward explained her how hard it had been for him being a continent away from her – he had been in Brazil – and that he could understand her if she didn't want him back into her life.

_'Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.'_

He was so desperately in love with her that night and happy he had her back between his arms, he proposed to her right there in her room in the middle of the night, as a condition if she wanted him to transform him. Unluckily for him, and luckily for me, she refused, claiming eighteen was too young to get married, while he argued that one hundred and six was "_about time he settled down._"

So in the end, why is Edward Cullen so perfect? Besides the obvious fact that he's physically perfect, he is also the perfect man – or vampire –, a role model for the rest of them, human men. He loves with such intensity it makes us, fans, cry, and he is the sweetest and most tender thing that ever set foot on literature. A perfect soul. But those of you who do not read do not understand the magnitude of Edward's perfection, because only by seeing life through his girl's eyes is how you finally end up loving him as well.

PS: the above statement does not include men loving Edward too.


	2. WALLY READ THE ESSAY!

**Thursday finally came, and History is coming on the third ****hour. We enter the class loudly, and I glance at Walter/Wally: he is giving a final look to my Edward essay.**

W: Zuffyy.

Z: Wall - Walter.

-silence-

Z: Did you read my essay?

W: Yes...

Z:...

W: It was _very_ good!

Z: YES!

W: I still have some doubts, though.

Z: WAHOO! EDWARD TIME!

W: But later, later.

Z: Oh, shi-

W: glares

Z: Er- :D

Russian Revolution, blablabla, few Edward commentaries

W: so, Zuffy.

Z: Go ahead, sir!

giggles

W: Where is Forks?

- half an hour to show him where seattle is, port angeles, forks, Washington, etc-

Z:D

W: You didn't talk much about the werewolves! Where there any fights, like, historical, you know?

Z: … er, nno. –explains treaty-

W: …

Z: Anything else, Wal… ter?

W: Can vampires… you know…

Z: …

W: Have babies?

WTF

Z: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm nnno sir. –doesn't dare ask the intentions behind the question-

W: oh.

Z: …

W: …

Z: …

W: SO. The tsarina and Rasputin. Hehe.

Z: backs away

A FOR HISTORY!


End file.
